


【铁盾】：《不碰你》上篇，2020/5/19,520师生AU肉车

by XIAONING



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAONING/pseuds/XIAONING
Relationships: Steve Rogers / Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	【铁盾】：《不碰你》上篇，2020/5/19,520师生AU肉车

“我可没碰你。”  
男人声音分明恶作剧，被蒙上双眼的Steve面红耳赤，坚硬的教鞭柄模仿阴茎交媾的动作，强行在嘴里毫无规律地顶入，被挤出的唾液从脖子淌下，滴到乳尖上滑落。双手被反绑，Steve下身赤裸，分开腿跪在讲台上，勃起的阴茎即使无人抚慰也是湿哒哒的，从顶端小口溢出的液体承受不住，滴到讲台上，连起一条细细的银丝，衬衫边角扫过脆弱的铃口，痒痒的，像是有虫子想往里钻，又在门前瞻前顾后，只是色情地在那里爬来爬去。好痒，痒得想射点什么出来缓解，Steve咬着教鞭柄子，舌头不住地将它往前推，随即又被顶了进来，反而更像是与它纠缠。  
“我没有碰你。”Tony再次笑道，他的学生现在胯下湿得一塌糊涂，他的眼睛布满水迹，镜面反光看见穴口闪着淫秽的水迹，正饥渴地一开一合。镜框刮过穴口皱褶时，Steve明显颤了颤，然后下意识地向后坐去，镜框的边角随即陷入了穴口位置。他红肿的乳尖被教鞭虐待得坚硬挺立，失去了抚慰，看起来可怜兮兮的，暴露在空气中又痛又痒。可Steve同时也是他的恋人，而且正在生气，不许他碰。  
口中的教鞭被撤出，Steve只来得及对自己大学教授说了句，“混球……”下一秒即被沾满自己口水的教鞭磨蹭起阴茎，“你……拿开……”Steve几乎是从咽喉挤出声音，又羞又怒，皮革的粗糙实在不算是好体验，但偏偏令他好想射，溢出的液体再次将教鞭沾得更湿，黏糊糊地在柱身上滑动，就像被发情的蛇缠着要交媾一样，教鞭上的边角料陷入小孔，只在门口处来回晃动，痒得如同有几百万只蚂蚁钻进尿道口一样，不止无法止痒，反而痒得头皮发麻“唔……”  
“为什么要拿开？”Tony衣冠楚楚，连衬衫都没乱，在玩弄凌虐自己恋人这件事上，现在更像是在给他上课，“在导师讲台上，像狗一样趴着的是谁？”  
羞辱的话让Steve脸更红了，抿紧唇不愿意说话。嘴唇很痒，他知道是刚才教鞭上的皮革让他过敏，牙齿咬着被虐待得红艳的嘴唇，想止痒，反而让Tony看见更色情的画面。Steve的后穴口还在磨着眼镜框，阴茎爽得要射了。恋人不知餍足的索取是他生气的原因，不让他碰……现在Tony的确没有再碰他。  
“Honey，刚才上课的时候你在想什么？”教鞭往下移，扫过阴囊，Tony凑近到他耳边笑道，“用哪种眼神看我，是想要被插吗？”  
Steve不回答，被蒙着双眼，他也看不见Tony故意的恶作剧。小腹一阵阵痉挛着，快要射出来了。Steve很羞耻，这可是平时上课的教室，而且很大可能会随时进来人。Tony是有心要在这里将他玩得射出来。很快眼镜框也无法再带给他快感，穴道里肉壁湿滑滑的，难耐地蠕动着，满脑子想要更大更硬的东西操进来，热得一塌糊涂。  
“你不让我碰，我怎么插进去呢？”教鞭来到后穴口，故意将手柄堵在湿淋淋的穴口，轻轻插进去，又抽出来，“你不让我碰，那我只能用它操到你射出来了。”  
Steve全身肌肉都绷紧着，汗从胸膛滑到腰肌，陷入鼠蹊部的毛发中，“Tony……”明明阴茎没有被束缚，但就偏偏想射射不出来，Tony的声音像是诱哄般，令他最后也只能哀求着被操射出来。  
门外忽然传来其他学生的声音，Steve一惊，慌张地推开Tony，顺势跌落到讲台下，后穴还含着Tony的教鞭，尖端顶到讲台一下子捅了进去，“唔……”Steve咬着下唇，才止住了爽得几乎溢出的呻吟。  
“史塔克教授……”  
学生们见到Tony很惊喜，走了过来，“其实……”  
Steve听不到他们说什么，紧张得向后缩去，结果教鞭抵住讲台，越桶越入，蠕动的肉壁咬紧了教鞭，还不知羞耻地吞吐起来。Tony向前一步，没有再让学生走过来。面上还是那个谈笑风生的教授，可底下，他的皮鞋却轻轻地踩在了Steve勃起的阴茎上，厚实的鞋底不重也绝不温柔，一下下地磨蹭着柱身和铃口。Steve死死抿紧唇，双眼被蒙上，被摩擦的快感使他后穴咬得更紧，整条教鞭都湿漉漉的，快要从穴口滑出去了，只能下意识地利用讲台往里顶，重重地操着自己。他看不见现在的情况，甚至已经有种被同学们盯住自己，被导师的教鞭强奸的狼狈样。  
Steve死死地咬着牙，忽然某样热热的东西碰到了他的嘴唇，仿佛受到蛊惑般，他缓缓张开嘴将Tony的阴茎含到了嘴里。上面Tony的声音顿了顿，然后若无其事地与学生们交谈。Steve含得很深，那软舌像是推拒又像是纠缠，爽得Tony脸上表情几乎崩了，像小朋友遇到喜欢口味的棒棒糖一样，温热的口腔吸吮着，舌尖舔舐顶端。身后的教鞭一下子捅到最深处，同时粗糙的柄杆挤压着敏感点，犹如电击般传至四肢八骸，全身绷得紧紧的，腰肌无意识地向下弓着。Steve含着Tony的阴茎，无法发出呻吟，阴茎顶端顶着他的咽喉，阵阵干呕反而让阴茎感受到被挤压的快感。硬生生被逼出泪水，Steve一手握着自己的阴茎，一手往后握着教鞭，开始不管不顾地发狠地操着自己。  
Tony握着讲台的手青筋暴起，在学生们离开教室后，才动起了腰，使阴茎能桶进咽喉更深处。Steve的身体痉挛起来，后穴阵阵地收缩，在Tony终于射到他嘴里时，自己的阴茎也跟着射了，后穴高潮的绞紧差点将教鞭夹断，“唔……”Steve爽得全身痉挛着，精液射到Tony鞋上。  
Tony低头，笑着用沾满他液体的眼睛抬起他下巴，“Honey，我可没碰你。”  
Steve：“……”


End file.
